Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of automatic calls in response to emergencies (referred to herein as e-calls). These development efforts have been spurred by governmental and other standards bodies that have been investigating and promoting common standards for e-calls. One example of an e-call mechanism is the European Union's eCall initiative to implement automatic emergency call mechanisms in cars, with the aim of the mechanism becoming a global standard. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to developing mechanisms that are highly available and reliable in emergency situations (e.g., automobile accidents, health emergencies, and the like), while also leveraging the use of existing or commonly available communication devices (e.g., mobile devices such as cell phones).